Living A Date
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: Hello, I am Brendan, I just came form America, I noticed when I got to Japan, loads of stuff happen. What more awaits the little city makes me excited for the rest. Oh yes, I just met a girl name Tohka, she looks so cute, though she's a girl I just met. I gotten a crush, but maybe she can make me feel comfortable here. It will take more than Tohka for me to survive though..
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.. I am Jiro, one of the members of Dream Spiral Devils.. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction I want to present to all.

**Date A Live doesn't belong to me at all. The main character for this fan fiction in progress is Brendan, Pyrus.. Please enjoy and don't be shy to leave a comment if you wish.**

**Brendan's POV**

It's my first day in Japan, I'm very excited to be living here in a small and wonderful city. I never expected for this to happen, well pretty much. It's just me and my dreams left to let me continue.. "Huh?" is the only thing when the earth began shaking. I looked around my radius to see a what has been called a spacequake, I learned in long ago in history.

Before anything, I began running. Running, in fear of being swallowed in. My first day in Japan and a spacequake happen just before my eyes. I can't stop running, if I stop, there's no turning point. All of life flashes before my eyes just as a girl crashed into me, she is wearing violet, black with little gold. She begin to turn to me.

"... Who are you?"

Suddenly as she talked to me, I saw choices in my eyes. I am the only one who can see them. I'm too shocked for words, a spacequake and now a girl asking for my name in a get up. By the claymore-like sword she's holding, if I don't answer quick, the spacequake would be the least of my problems.

"O-oh, my name? I am from North America, please call me Brendan Pyrus."

She began to calm down by the look in her eyes and by the sword beginning to lower itself by the master's hand. I only sighed myself in relief on the inside, so I won't get her more tensed with anger than needed.

"My name is Yatogami, Tohka. I never expected to meet another guy but the difference is your from America!"

She sounded so excited, I ended up getting crushed into a hug. It's hard to control my blush, this is a first time a female that is not a member of my family is so close, the only time a girl that close is when they sit very close to me at lunch. Maybe, this can be a beginning of a better life.

"ACK!" I shouldn't hug her back and leaned in close.

"Baka! What are you doing!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Date A Live doesn't belong to me at all. Please enjoy and don't be shy to leave a comment if you wish.. I heard Rayvon wanted us to go into a certain style, so I believe it's best if we do it. - Jiro K.**

**Brendan's POV**

Brendan: W-what was that for? If the hug was bad, I'm sorry!

I begin to walk through town as Yatogami is behind me, I am beginning to in a slight chance freak out from her just following me to my school. I mean seriously, a girl like her after me! This is bad on my profile, my school, my students, will think differently of me. I AM DOOMED!

**3rd POV - Narrator **

Brendan begins to freak out as Tohka watches in confusion but the tension broke finally when Tohka asked..

Tohka: Why are you wailing around like a little kid?

Brendan: You! You're the reason! You're driving me nuts! You hugged me earlier then you just hit me for just hugging you back! ... Also, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!? DON'T YOU HAVE SOME WHERE ELSE TO GO!? -Begins to facepalm many times due to irritation.-

Tohka: You don't have to be so mean.

Brendan: Then.. Stop. Following! ME! -Started to run off to get away. Noticed that Tohka is still following me.- . . . STOP FOLLOWING ME PLEASE!

After 5 more minutes, Brendan gives up on trying to get out of Tohka's range. Brendan decided to head into his new school with still Tohka following him. But for Brendan praying to Lady Luck, he managed to get to school a hour early.

Brendan: Oh thank God. -Suddenly goes onto hands and knees into a position to pray.- Thank you so dearly much.

Tohka: You're welcome. -Gives off a smile towards Brendan.-

Brendan: -Turns to Tohka as go into a accusing pose with anger.-

Tohka: Um, then who are you thanking?

Brendan: Lady Luck, she managed to get me a lot of luck today. Even if my day has been a inch close to Death's door step.

Tohka: Then I'll protect from all danger! -Body glows a little as gained the old school uniform from Date A Live.-

Brendan: -Looks at Tohka with face slowly beginning to heat up by the transformation in front of own eyes.- I.. I don't need your protection.

Tohka: You'll get it and there's no way of getting out of it! -Points at Brendan and waves fingers like, "No no."-

Brendan: Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are kidding me.

**Tohka's POV**

For the entire time at school, I am sticking by Brendan to make sure he is safe 24/7! He did throw a few fits as I was being his bodyguard. Brendan looked a little funny with those faces he puts on.

Brendan: Please tell me you won't follow me to the ends of earth.

Tohka: No, I will protect you even if you die.

Brendan sighed in depression, I was about to ask what's wrong until he said a good deed.

Brendan: Fine.. You got.. one shot. Just, don't be a stalker please. I am embaressed because I never have a girl follow me before and a crazy one at that. -Soon gets hugged right away and thanks to that, almost lost all oxygen.- A-a-ah!

Tohka: I won't let you down! Hey, Brend? Can you get me some more milk for me?

Brendan: -Sighs but gives off a smile finally.- Sure, I'll get you some. Now, wait here ok?

Tohka: I am not a dog but, I won't mind waiting here for you until you get back. Do not leave this area unless I am right beside you.

Brendan: . . . You best know I am not a slave. -Walks off to get another carton of milk.-

The plan was successful! I am finally now Brendan's bodyguard so he has no other choice but to follow my directions.

**3rd POV - Narrator**

After that little chit-chat between the two, it was past 15 minutes with 30 minutes left remaining for their lunch period.

Tohka: Great, where is Brendan? He should be here by now. If he disobey my orders, then I am going to drag him around and he is going to do my every whim!

What Tohka doesn't know was...

_Brendan is in serious trouble for his first day here._


End file.
